Stents are widely used in interventional cardiology, interventional radiology, gastrointestinal medicine, and pulmonary medicine. Stents in general can be used to open constricted lumens. The implantation of stents however is known to risk restenosis. For example, bare metal coronary stents are know to have a restenosis rate generally greater than 15-30% at one year after deployment in small vessels. Drug eluding coronary stents have reduced the 12 month restenosis rates to the low single digits. Drug eluting stents have however poses new clinical risks such as delayed re-endothelization. Late endothelization of coronary stents has been observed to result in a 12 month subacute thrombosis rate of 1-2%. Subacute thrombosis of drug eluting coronary stents can be fatal in a significant number of the patients in whom it occurs.